


Demon's Trap

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Demon!Moriarty, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sam and Dean are on the Trail of a dangerous demon who goes by Moriarty, only to discover that two other hunters are on his trail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:That works, then, since you write beautifully and I'm officially addicted to 3-sentence fanfics. Think of me as your own Moriarty, I like to make people do cool stuff. Yeah. Speaking of my favorite villain---- Dean and Cas, while hunting down a nasty Demon named Moriarty, run into their target. What they didn't expect was two other hunters to already have him trapped- Sherlock and John. I'm making it harder for you to keep it at three sentences, aren't I? XD   
> ~Your Lovely Anon  
> (Challenge Accepted!)

"Well Boys, it looks like you’re a little late" said Moriarty with   
grotesque grin as he sat bound to the chair under the devil’s trap,   
“Sherly and Johnny have me now have me now" he sing-songed.

"Oh shut up" said the shorter of the two strangers, who then nodded at   
the Winchesters “I’m John Watson, that’s my partner Sherlock Holmes,"   
he gestured at the taller man, who didn’t seem to notice “and this is a   
right bastard of demon we’ve got here"

Sam looked at Dean, and then stepped forward “I’m Sam, this is my   
brother Dean, what do you say we team up for this one?"


End file.
